1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to organic light emitting display devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light emitting display devices having dimming capability, and methods of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices have been developed that are smaller and lighter than conventional cathode ray tube displays. These display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel device, and an organic light emitting display device.
Dimming that controls maximum brightness of the organic light emitting display device, and increasing the number of possible maximum brightness steps, have been the focus of resent research efforts. However, when the number of possible maximum brightness steps increases, in the case in which the possible maximum brightness steps and grayscales are received, a size of a look-up table for outputting a data voltage increases.